


Kiss Me On The Mouth

by Shipping_my_OTPs (Ekosamie)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekosamie/pseuds/Shipping_my_OTPs
Summary: imported from wattpad:"Kiss me.""...""I'm sorry."---Dan never knew what it was like to have a "best friend". Sure he used to have a few friends, but none of his friendships have lasted more than a year (due to his family moving almost every year). This year will be different. That being said because of things he has observed over the summer.A) he is going into his second year of high schoolB) he is staying at one school until he graduatesAnd C) He gets "hard-ons" for guys





	1. Part 1) Rubbish Introductions, Asking Strangers Questions, and Getting Numbers

**Warning: some views expressed in this work are sesitive subjects and do not relfect the actually views of the people being depicted and are used as a plot device. This being said: have fun reading :)**

**Ah, high school.** It seems so much fun when you're young. Then you get older and slowly realise everything you live for is a lie. Father Christmas? a lie. Tooth fairy? a lie. God? definitely a lie (but if I admitted that to my parents I would be kicked out). School being fun? Hah, don't make me laugh. Making a lot of friends during school? How many times am I going to have to say lie for this one?

To state things simply, I'm what the kids call 'Pessimistic'. You know, is the glass half full/ half empty sort of thing.

Let me get back on track:

Hi!

Ugh, I'm cringing, I'll try that again.

Hi, my name is Daniel!

Nope nope nope.

Hi, my name is [Dan]. iel.

KILL ME I CAN'T GET THIS RIGHT.

Hello, I'm Daniel.

That'll have to do. If you can't tell I'm pretty rubbish at introductions. I don't really have to introduce myself often 'cause I mostly stay in my room and watch YouTube, but I'm not now.

I am actually putting all the boxes that have the name **Daniel** up in my room. And I literally mean up. Instead of my room being an actual room I'm being put in the 'attic room'.

It's pretty nice up there. There's only one window and the walls are painted a salmon colour. The floors had been changed to tile last week so I can't really complain. Well, I guess the only complaint I have is how far I'll have to walk to get to the kitchen. First world problems are the _worst,_ amirite?

That was sarcasm.

"Daniel!" My mum called.

"I'm right here, Mum," I said pulling out another box from the moving van.

"If that's the last box you have can you run to the store real quick and get a few groceries? Noah will drive you and pick you up, but you'll need to go inside and get them yourself."

"Sure thing." I started walking away.

"The list is on the counter!" She yelled at me. I was only a foot away from her. "Take some money from my purse!"

"Okay, Mom!" I shouted back. She jumped.

"Dammit, Daniel! Don't yell when you're next to me!" She _yelled_. How Ironic. She did get me back, though, I'm pretty sure I jumped ten feet into the air.

I carried my box to my room. Just getting the boxes _to_ my room was tiring. I made it without collapsing to the floor, which I was grateful for, but I was still panting.

 _That's what you get for skipping P.E all of last year._ I thought to myself. Was it worth it? Yes and no. I did nothing that entire class and that was cool, but I was out of shape now (Hah, I can't remember ever being in shape) and got a C in that class, which got me grounded for the first month of summer.

"Noah!" I waited for a reply. He was probably on his phone (He got here with dad a few days before us).

"Yeah?" It sounded like it came from the kitchen. I tried to run down the stairs, but gave up halfway down. I was definitely going to get a lot of exercise from walking in this house alone.

"Mom wants you to take me to the store." I said, snatching the list of foods that was next to her purse on the counter.

"M'kay." Noah grabbed his keys. "Mom give you money?" I looked through her purse and grabbed out a few bills from her wallet/clutch/thing. "I can see that's a yes." He answered himself.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"We're going in my car." He said. "Race ya." He took my phone from out of my pocket and ran out the door.

"Noah!" I shouted and chased after him. I swear, the only exercise I did was chasing after my brother. Before we moved he once took my laptop and I chased him around the block three times before he gave it back.

Once I was at the car Noah was already buckled in the front seat.

"That's the fastest I've seen you run all year." He joked while I got in the passenger side.

"Thanks." I deadpaned, yanking my phone from his open hand and closing the door.

If you can't tell, I'm really tight with my brother. We totally hang out all the time. We're, like, besties for life.

I'm joking if you can't tell.

Technically, he's my half brother, but I don't want to get into that complicated mess. He's cool and all, but a real jerk.

The radio was tuned on an 'alternative' station and Noah was nodding his head to a very repetitive pop song.

" _Woo-hoo it's just me myself and I, mhmhmhm mh mh mhhm, so I got me for life_." He tried to sing along. I was really resisting to cringe.

I made a grab to turn down the music.

"Your stop, Danny," Noah said and ruffled my hair. I tried to put it back in its original position.

"Don't call me _Danny,"_ I said and got out the car.

"Sure thing, Danny." He pushed the gas pedal and sped forward.

I groaned (in my mind) and walked through the doors of the store.

Let me tell you one thing, the store was extremely American.

before you go off on me for going into a store _in America_ and saying it's super American, keep in mind that I _just_ moved here from Manchester and have never been to America before. The most I've learned about it was what you saw on T.V and in Movies, so excuse me for not being 'American' enough.

I mean, what do you expect 'A British boy goes to America and gains the knowledge of all 50 states'. Sounds to clickbaity for my taste.

I walked around the store for a good five minutes looking for someone who looked like they worked there and didn't want to kill everyone in a seventy-two-kilometer radius.

I finally found a guy who seemed nice enough and went up to him.

"Can you tell me where the cereal is?"

He turned and looked at me. That's when I saw he didn't have a name tag.

_He doesn't work here, you idiot!_

"I- uh- don't work here." He sheepishly said.

"Oh- uh- sorry." I started to turn. _Oh, my god, I'm such and idiot._ I was definitely blushing.

"I can show you." He said rather quickly.

"Sure, yeah. That'd be great." I think I said that just as fast.

"The cereal's in isle 12. I'm heading there so follow me." We walked a bit before he said anything else.

"I'm Elijah, my friends call me Eli."

"I'm Dan. Iel. Daniel." Can you see how great I am at introductions?

"Your name fits you nicely." He said after scanning me up and down.

I looked from the top of his dirty blonde hair, steel coloured eyes, slightly sloped nose, cupids bow lips, darkly tanned skin, to the bottom of his sort of muscular build.

His name _definitely_ fit him.

"Your name fits you quite well, as well." Wow, Daniel. Such vocabulary, much wow.

"So, Daniel, where are you from?" Elijah asked.

"I moved here from Manchester."

Here come all the mock accents and teasing. Why didn't I just talk in an American accent?

"Nice, I visited my aunt there last month." Well, that wasn't at all what I expected.

"Cool," I said, rather impressed.

"Here we are, isle 12. If you look up by the signs you can see what isle number you're at and what items they have." He said and grabbed a cereal labeled _**Fruity Pebbles.**_

I looked up and saw **CEREAL, OATMEAL,** and **COFFEE** on one side of the sign. The other side had other words, but I'll spare you details.

"Thanks," I told him.

He pushed a piece of paper into my hand and quickly said: "I, um, hopetomeetyouagain." Then speed out of the isle.

Honestly, I would have done the same. I checked the crumpled paper.

**(866) 740-4531** _**Eli** _

Nice job, Daniel. You've lived here for a day and are already getting numbers.

**\--------**

**So, guys, how do you feel about this story?**

**Should I continue?**

**I totally don't have two chapters already written, I have no clue what you're talking about.**


	2. Part 2) Running From Dogs, Awkward Greetings, and 'Exploring'

**To say I'm afraid of dogs in an understatement.** They terrify me. I think it's because one day I was walking with one of my acquaintances and a huge dog came out of nowhere and chased us around the park.

It's seems funny that I would still be scared of dogs even though that happened close to eleven years ago, but dogs for me are still a no-no. I can barely keep my cool around chihuahuas.

The reasoning behind me telling this story is because I'm currently being chased by a dog. Yeah. Curently as in, right now.

All I was doing was walking to school and I was barely two blocks away when this giant Saint Bernard jumped a fence and started barking and running towards me. I sprinted and almost feel on my face into muddy ground.

My legs were burning with each step that I took. My skateboard was starting to hurt my -GOD DAMMIT DANIEL!

I sharply turned on J street and sort of kinda, not really, _gently_ placed my board on the ground. I put one foot on it and pushed off with the one. It was much easier than running, just a bit harder to keep balance.

The barking started to quiet down until I couldn't hear it at all. I slowed down and took a breath. Then I looked behind me. There was no dog. My heartbeat started to slow right before I crashed into a guy. (It was more like I lost balence when I skated over a rock and my skateboard slammed into his shins while I flew off and skid backwards.

Well, I think it's a guy. I ended up sliding a few feet backwards before coming to a complete stop. My elbows and knees hurt like hell.

"Oh, my god!" I heard someone shout.

My vision was blurry and my head was pounding.

"I'm so sorry!" I think It was the same voice. It had the same American feel as the other did. But why were they apologizing to me?

My head was still throbbing a bit, but my vision was fine.

 _Quick act American!_ My brain shouted for some reason.

"What?" I asked (In a very poorly done American accent) as the guy grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me once I was fully on my feet.

"Yes, but more importantly, are _you_ alright? I practically ran you over. I'm so sor-" The boy cut me of before I could ramble on more.

"You barely hit the back of my leg, and you completely tripped backwards! That's much more painful than a jab to the leg." As soon as he pointed that out I started blushing. I probably looked like a fool.

"I'm Phil." Said the boy as he tossed me my skateboard.

"Daniel." I replied back. I would have made my introduction a bit better if it weren't for his sparkling blue eyes. And his black hair. And his cheekbones. And his entire face. And his torso. And the rest of his body. And- well, you get the point.

He was gorgeous to say the least. Looking at him is like scrolling through the dark hair light eyes tumblr tag. It just takes your breath away, and then you accidentally click on a post with a lady in very revealing clothing and need the bleach. Or, in my case, are snapped back to reality by the sound of a really loud bell.

"Shit! I'm going to be late on the first day." I said and groaned.

"Do you have a zero period?" Phil asked.

"No..." I mentally slapped myself. "That was the zero period bell, wasn't it?"

Phil just nodded and gave me kind smile. His smile went away when he saw my left knee.

"You're bleeding." He said. "You need to see the nurse." I shook my head in protest.

"I'll just need a bandage." I need to make a list of all the things I'm scared of. "I have one in my bag."

Hey, don't make fun of me just because I keep bandages in my bag.

"At least clean it up a bit." He tried to reason with me.

"I will." I was about to ride my board the rest of the way to the school. I paused when Phil said: "Be careful when you go fast. The next time you fall you might get more than a scraped knee."

"Okay," I said and skated off. Was he threatening to curse me? Not that I would mind being cursed by a god like him. I sort of hoped that we would run into each other again. But not actually run into him all over again.

The first thing I did when I was officially on school grounds was try to find my locker, 420. I remembered trying so hard not to laugh when my mom told me my locker number. I think Noah screamed "Blaze it" when he handed me my schedule.

There weren't many people there yet. And there was no one there who were in my row, but three out of seven locks had been put on already. Mine was right at the edge of the wall that made it so you could turn and be at the bathroom.

The lockers were shaped like the lockers in the movies, but were a pale yellow color that reminded me of the yolk of an egg. My skateboard fit inside fine, and my bag was small enough so I had extra room, but the locker was extremely thin.

Again, first world problems are the absolute _worst_ , amirite?

I looked at my schedule and saw I had hell- I mean- 'honors' Trigonometry first period. I contemplated on speaking in an American accent. Sure I was bad at it, but it would help with lowering the amount of questions I'm bound to get. I also faked one while talking to Phil so if I talked normally and if we had any classes together that would be awkward.

American it is.

I grabbed a pencil and notebook from my locker and tried to close it without it slamming. It didn't work and rattled the entire row. I attached my lock and made a mental note of the spot next to my locker having no lock.

I quickly turned around only to almost trip someone.

"O shit!" They yelled and continued running through the hall.

_Waddup._

If you can't tell, my brain in hardwired for memes 24/7. I looked down at my knee. It wasn't bleeding anymore and just had dried up blood on it. Looks like I don't need a bandage anymore.

I decided to go 'Exploring' or 'looking for where we eat lunch so I can find a place to hide' but they're both the same thing. 

I found out we eat lunch outside on hard, round stone benches. But I also found out that the library, football field, and art room are open in the fourty-five minutes we have for lunch.

Was I going to enjoy it here? Meh. As long as the note Noah made me for P.E works. I read it over when I was home and _Broken toe_ doesn't sound super convincing. He said it would work fine, but I don't really believe him.

I found a nice shady spot under a tree. I check my schedule and after lunch I have honors Chemistry and the class isn't that far away. I think I found my lunch hiding spot.

I check the time on my phone. _**8:07**_

O shit. Fucking shity fuck fuck.

Three minutes until class.

I'm actually going to be late.

 _Better run, Daniel._ My head teases.

I actually start to run.

\--------

**What do you guys thing?**

**This is kind-of a filler chapter, but at least you see Phil!**

**Do you think American!Dan will last long?**

**Or do you think he's going to mess up and have to 'come out' as British?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter, or will you...**


	3. Part 3) Being Late, Mock Accents and Sucky Drawing

**Everyone else but me was on time.** Just try to imagine the humiliation of walking into a room right when the bell rings. Imagine everyone in the room looking at you while the teacher is in the middle of calling out seat places.

"Daniel Howell?" The teacher asked. I looked at him and said a very feeble _'Yessir'_

"You barely made it on time. I could have finally beat Mr. Stumphs score if you were late. Let's just hope he doesn't have any late kids today." He chuckled. "You get to sit next to..." he trailed off and looked at his clipboard. "Mr. Sivan, Troye, raise your hand please."

A boy with curly brown hair raised his hand. "Here." He has a slight accent that I can barely guess is Australian.

I walk over and sit in the seat next to him. If he has an accent then it wouldn't be a big deal if I just talked in one, right?

"Elijah Wilhelm, right behind Daniel." I looked to the side of me.

"You can just call me Eli." Same voice. It's cereal Elijah. Now I have to talk normally.

"Hey, Daniel." He whispered to me as he sat down.

whALE FRICK.

"Hey, Eli," I whispered back.

The teacher went through the rest of the names and wrote _**Mr Wentz**_ on the white board.

"I'm Mr Wentz and I'll be teaching you guys Trigonometry for the year. Most of you probably hate math but I hope we can have some fun this year. Just do the weekend homework and we'll be good." A few students groaned. "I'm just joking." Mr. Wentz laughed. "Sort-of."

"He's going to be a fun teacher." Eli said sarcastically. I think I'm starting to like Eli, and not just because of his looks.

After he introduced himself we did that primary school thing where everyone says their name and something they like to do. Troye was up and he said he likes to watch movies. A few girls awwed at that. Troye blushed amd looked down.

_Don't say guys. Whatever you say do not say you like to do guy._

"Now you." Mr Wentz said.

_Hi, my name's Daniel and I like to do guys._

"Hi, my name's Daniel and I like to do guys." I blurted out.

_FUCK DANIEL. HAVE A FILTER ONE DAY_

I was probably as red as a tomato.

Mr Wentz stared at me a bit shocked. "That's a first."

A few girls murmured in the back. "I knew he was gay." "The cute ones are always gay." "Did you see his sweater? I need that guy to take me shopping." "But his accent is hella hot tho."

"Next person." Mr Wentz said, trying to brush off my comment.

"I'm Elijah or Eli, and I also like to do guys."

_Daniel, you lucky fucker, if you didn't publicly humiliate yourself you would've never known Eli was gay. Gr8 for you m8._

"I ship it!" A girl in the front squealed, I think her name was Anna? My face must be entirely crimson now.

I let out a very quiet sigh when class was over. It wasn't even the first day and I'm already giving everyone my personal information. Nice going. now it's time for me to shout ' _I'm a bottom'_ to the entire world.

"Daniel! Wait up." Eli shouted and caught up with me. "What class do you have next?"

"I have study hall," I said after checking my schedule.

"Same. I'll see you there, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and made my way to my locker. I guess there isn't much you can do in study hall on the first day. I took my sketch pad and a pencil along with my stuff for my next period (Language Arts). My phone was still tucked into my pocket along with my ear buds.

I made my way to the 'Study hall room' and sat down in a chair next to Eli.

"Hey," I said like the awkward turtle I am.

"Hello again, my dear friend. " He rhymed.

"You're that British kid from Wentz's trig class, right?" A girl asked me.

"Yes?" That was definitely more like a question.

"Your accent is so cute!" She squealed. I looked over at Eli for an explanation, but he just shrugged. "Didn't you say you were gay? I bet I could turn you straight. Do you think I could turn him-" she was cut off by Eli.

"You can actually _turn_ away. If you couldn't see he and I were talking before and it was pretty rude of you to but in like that." Eli sassed.

"Well, I'm sorry, then." She said and went back to sit by her friends.

_Wow, nice going there, Eli._

"Thanks for that." Eli just shrugged.

"You would've done the same, and she's known for trying to get into everyone's pants." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Rumor has it that she tried to fuck the principal."

That was hot. Not her trying to fuck the principal, but Eli whispering into my ear. It send shivers down my spine, in the good way. Like, tickles that turn you on.

"That's," I paused and took a shaking breath. "Wow." The door to the classroom opened and everyone faced the front.

A younger looking woman walked in and sat on the desk in front of the room. "Hi, my name's Kimberly, you can call me Miss. K or Miss. Kim. I'm going to be your study hall supervisor for this year. Since today is your first day you won't have to do any studying or prep so you guys can relax for today."

If she hadn't said anything I would have thought she was a student herself.

"What do you usually do in study hall? I mean when you aren't studying." I asked Eli.

"Talk, play games, go on our phones when the supervisor isn't looking," he glanced over at Miss. Kim, "Like how we could now 'cause she seems very interested in hers." Eli took his phone out of his pocket and plugged in some earbuds.

"What type of music are you into?" he asked and scrolled through a music app of some sort.

I shrugged. "I don't really care for the type, as long as it has a nice rhythm."

"Cool. Here," he handed me an earbud, "listen to this."

The song had a nice beat and some rap parts in the beginning; then it changed to a nice chorus.

"I like it," I told him when it was over, "Who's it by?"

"Twenty One Pilots, it's called heavydirtysoul." Eli tapped on another song. "This one's also good."

That's what we did the entire period, well, except for when some random kid walked up to me and decided that a fake British accent was needed for me to understand him.

Other than that, it was a chill "class".

I had English after that; it was pretty uneventful. Eli wasn't in that class with me, but we did have Tech Drawing together. By the end of English I wanted to crawl into a hole. People from my first period had started telling the story of my embarrassing introduction. Yay me.

I also had three different people come up to me and ask if they had a good British accent; they were all horrible.

The best and worst part was probably sitting behind the guy I almost ran over. When Mr. Smith (the teacher for that class) had us introduce ourselves Phil (the guy I ran over) had a huge smile on his face and proudly announced that his full name was Philip, but her liked being called Phil.

Why was it good? 'Cause every time he sticks his hand in the air his shirt rolls up and his triceps flex and it's just, _ugh._

The bad thing was I kept getting distracted. I stuttered almost everytime I was called on and I really wanted to touch his hair.

Luckily, the class was over fairly quickly. I meet up with Eli in Tech Drawing.

"Daniel," he waved his hand in my face. "Raise your hand."

I did and the teacher looked at me. "There's Daniel. Now," she paused. "Is there an Anita here?"

**___**

**Here's** **an unedited update.**

***Edited on 7.9.16***

**The next one might take longer than a week.**

**Hopefully, you'll live.**

**(** **_P.s I'm wondering if someone could give me a nice picture of Dan and phil I can use as one of the cover_ ** **_pics_ ** **_. Please tell me if you can!)_ **


	4. Part 4) Ugh, Lunch and Chemistry Homework

**Tech Drawing was** **pretty fun,** well, as fun as a school class could get. My art skills aren't the best but that doesn't matter. The only thing we're going to do in that class is learn how the art program works and work on one art project to present at the end of the trimester. It seems easy enough to do.

I learned from Eli that he has two other friends. Eli said they're cool and stuff, so that sounds fun.

His friends' names are Tyler and Connor. Tyler seemed like a very bubbly person when I saw him and when he first talked I knew I was right.

He talked very enthusiastically and smiled a lot. He had this attitude like he could bring you down in a fight if it wasn't physical. Tyler's pretty tiny and it's not just because he's short. Connor calls him a 'small bean'.

I couldn't really make assumptions about Connor. One thing I could tell is that he definitely likes Troye. When I was walking over there he had his eyes locked onto the table Troye was sitting at and he had a "love eyes" look on his face.

Connor seemed shy but he talks pretty loudly and it confuses me a bit. You could say he, connorfuses me.

That was bad, I'm sorry.

It was pretty quiet after the introduction. I'm not talking about a comfortable silence, it was a very awkward silence that crepted up my neck and made me have a permanent blush.

I might have to change what I think about Tyler now. He was fine until I sat down. Well, until Eli sat down. Eli sat close to my right and Tyler was directly across from me

Tyler kept staring at me like he was trying to figure out my deepest darkest secrets. I came here to have a good time and, honestly, I'm feeling so attacked right now.

"So," Eli tries to strick up a friendly conversation. "How's the weather we're having?"

I was about answer -- well, I didn't know what I was going to answer with but it would have been an answer -- when Tyler asked me a question.

"Are you wearing a bracelet?"

I looked over at my right wrist. Oh yeah, that. It was the only jewelry my mum (oh shit I'm in America I need to say mom now) lets me wear without her freaking out about the gay 'getting worse'.

"Yes," I answered semi-cautiously.

"What does it say?" Great, we're making conversation now.

(That's not supposed to sound sarcastic).

" _So very blessed._ " That's the only reason my mom let me have it, because it has something to do with God.

"You're religious?" Tyler asked very skeptically and gave Eli a look he seemed very oblivious to.

"No," I cringed at the question. "Well, ish. My mum - uh- mom makes me go go to church with my family but I don't really believe in God."

That's such a nice way of making new friends. Tell them you don't belive in God and have a high chance of them hating you.

"That doesn't mean I'll try to get in debates with you if you do belive in him." I added very quickly.

Tyler grimminced a bit. "As long as you don't preach why God doesn't exist and all that shit I'm cool."

Eli started grinning. "I knew you guys would get along.

"Connor!" Tyler shook Connor's shoulders and he stopped starting at Troye.

"What happened!?" Connor's eyes darted everywhere until they landed back to Tyler. "Fuck, you made me think someone died."

Tyler whispered something into Connor's ear that made him turn bright red.

"I was not," he grummbled more to himself than to Tyler.

"You so were! Stop lying." Connor rolled his eyes and his blush went down

My "permanent blush" was probably gone.

"What did you want, Tyler? Eli looks like you bought him a puppy." I guess he did. Eli looked like he would start bouncing up and down if he wasn't sitting.

"Tyler said Dan's in!" Eli said before Tyler could say anything.

I'm in _what_ , exactly?

"I didn't say _that_ word for word but yes," Tyler said with a glare towards Eli. "Dan's in our 'group'."

"We have to change the name now." Connor grumbled. "It can't be Trash Trio anymore."

"We didn't officially agree on that name, Connor." Eli pointed out.

"What about the four fuckers?" Connor asked.

"No," Tyler said immediately. "That makes it sound like we're fucking _each other._ "

"Flamboyant four?" I asked. They all looked at me.

_You weren't a part of this conversation. Fuck, Dan. Pay attention._

"That could work..." Tyler trailed off.

Hallelujah!

"But how? The only thing we have is your hair." Eli countered.

"Dan's bracelet and Connor's nails." Tyler had a mad smirk on his lips. "Eli, give me your hand."

"What?" He held his hand behind him like Tyler was going to hand him a grenade. "No! You are not painting my nails. You don't even have nail polish!"

"Connor, stop making heart eyes at Troye for a second and hand me some nail polish."

"I was not!" Connor shouted out and turned with a glare pointed towards Tyler. Tyler just smirked and I stifled a laugh.

" _Ocean Blue_ or _Go_ _d, His Eyes_?" Tyler asked Eli.

"How about _don't you dare_?"

"I have _Y_ _ou Better Not,_ that could work," Connor offered and held up a samon-y looking nail polish.

"We'll just paint your left hand," Tyler took a green polish (which I think is _god, his eyes_ ) and holds out his hand. "You can take it off before you get home."

Eli gave me a 'save me' look and I laughed. "I'll paint my nails if you paint yours?" I offered.

"Just the left hand." He grunted and thrust his hand into Tyler's direction.

"I call painting Dan's nails!" Connor shouted and grabbed _Ocean Blue_.

This is going to be a fun school year.

___

Phillip Michael Lester.

That boy has been on my mind all day.   
An iconic thing is that we have chemistry. Seriously, we have the class chemistry together. It's very boring, but Phil keeps me awake. We sit at the same table.

My nails were painted _Ocean Blue_ , but I wished I wore _God, his eyes_ because God, his eyes. They're sharp and light and so pretty. I'd sell my soul for them. Well, if I had a soul.

He introduced himself when he sat down and said "Hi, I'm Phil." I tried to breathe normally but ended up failing when I said "Dan, name, hi." And gasped for air. He gave me a strange look but then laughed. He even said "Nice to meet you, Dan." Which i think is a miracle because of how much I failed at the first introduction when I ran him over. I wasn't quite sure if he remebered me almost killing him. Okay, I didn't almost kill him but I hit his leg and I still feel bad about it.

"Hey, Dan, did you run into me on your way to school?"

"Y-yeah," I sputtered out too fast. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, I knew I remembered you." He grinned sloppily at me. "What classes do we share?" I reached into my notebook and handed my schedule to him.

_Oh, my god, he's talking to me!_

"We have English together? I didn't know that..."

"I sit behind you." _Im in love with your back!_

"Nice. Hmm, we have this class together, obviously, and P.E." I don't know where to go for P.E. so I should ask him if he could show me. For professional reasons only.

"Could you show me how to get to the p.e area? I don't know where it is." I was trying really hard to keep it cool but lost it when he gave me a ''I'm trying to be flirty'' smile.

"Sure, just wait for me by my locker after class. It's number 374."

I nodded, said thank you and waited for him to turn before a grin was spread across my face.

"Daniel Howell, tell me what you think is so funny about drinking iodine." The teacher called me out and the entire class turned towards me; my smile was gone.

"I, uh, well- you see-" I stuttered out. Shit.

"I'm just messing with you," Mr. Urie, the teacher, said laughing. "We were talking about Frank Sinatra."

I awkwardly chuckled and sank into my seat when everyone faced the front.

_Nice one, Dan_

\--

I HAVEN'T POSTED SINCE LAST YEAR.

It's fine if you kill me.


	5. 5) Broken Toes And Something In French

**"If anyone has any medical notes** , please step forward." The P.E teacher Mr. Hurley said. Some girl and I walked up with papers. "God, It's the first day. Let's see," He scanned through the girl's note and said, "Broken arm, seems legit. You can go sit down or stay here, we're not exercising today." I made it a point to slightly limp and pass Mr. Hurley the note. "Broken- what the fuck- toe?" He looked at me questionably and then handed me the note. "Okay, I'll buy it. I wanna' see you here on the field in four months running with everyone else, understood?"

"Yessir." I nodded.

"Good. Alright, for the rest of you, it's free day! Yay. You can do whatever you teens do nowadays, only after you set up your locker. Howell and Reyes get last pick, we start from last name alphabetical order."

He started listing off last names and I just sat down on the bleachers next to the girl with the broken arm. Phil jogged over and sat next to me.

"Broken toe, really?" He said with a smile.

"Hey, no P.E for four months." I said defensively. _And I get to watch you exercise which is a plus._

"How do you even fake a broken toe?" Phil asked me with his tongue sticking out.

"Hey! How do you know It's not real!" I faked being offended and laughed.

For the rest of P.E we talked about random things. He said something funny and I laughed. I made a bad pun and he made one that was worse. It was great. He asked for my phone and I asked for his. I scrolled through his apps page and he scrolled through mine.

"What's this?" He would ask about an app once in a while and then start playing a game.

I searched for his contacts and added my number. I was going to put **Dan ;)** as the name but changed it to **Broken Toe.** I thought it was funny and less suspicious.

The five minute bell rang and I slung my bag over my shoulder and handed Phil his phone back.

"I added my number into your phone."

He returned mine and chuckled when he saw the name.

"Hi, _Broken Toe_ , I'm Phil."

I laughed when he said that.

The official bell rang a Mr. Hurley dismissed us.

"I have to go to French. I think class is that way-" I pointed to the opposite direction Phil was heading "- so ill see you later."

"Nice, I'll text you."

I said "goodbye" and walked to French.

I don't know French. Like, a all. I don't know how to say "Hi" or "Thank You" even if I've been to France a handful of times. My parents always did the talking; I just ate, slept and 'saw the sights'. I can understand a little bit, but it's not a lot. I know when you're saying Hi to me but I can't say it back.

Well, I know what Hi is in French I just can't pronounce it. Like, is it from your throat or normal? French is a strange language and i don't even know why I have it as a class. I mean, Next year we might move to France or some place in Canada but I won't need to know it at all in America.

When I walked through the door it was set up like kindergarten. Colorful posters were on everywall and half of the alphabet was strung up on the back wall.

I stood in the back right corner. The bell hadn't rung yet and people were huddled into their little friend groups.

The teacher was sitting behind his desk and looking over a few papers. The word _**Mr Stumph**_ was written in dry erase marker on the white board.

I fumbled with my hands until the bell rang and people started standing in the back with me.

Mr Stumph stood up then and walked to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon, I'm your French teacher Mr Stumph." He pointed to his name on the board. "My name is here, it's pronounced Stumph. My name is not 'Teacher' or 'hey you'. It's Stumph."

Fuck, he's a strict teacher. I'm going to fail this class.

"Okay, now that that's been said, welcome to French class! It looks like a kindergarten class in here because you guys will be taught like how you were taught in kindergarten. There are going to be a lot of group projects so be friendly and try not to start feuds."

I looked around, there weren't many friendly faces. Everyone looked tired or dead inside.

Yay. French.

Mr Stumph started droning on and on about more rules before he actually let us sit down in our designated seats.

I'm halfway sure I feel asleep during class but I can't remember.

By the time I was actually out if the class I couldn't remember anything besides his name and the class. Everything else was a blur.

All I knew was that there was a folder filled with papers and syllabus' that needed signing.

I had only one more period left until I was free from this prison.


End file.
